Can't help but love you
by Red Shoe Kitty
Summary: AU - Ianto and Lisa and living more or less happily together when they get a new neighbour and things begin to change
1. Chapter 1

Ianto Jones squelched through his front door, dispiritedly divested himself of his fluorescent waterproof and toed off his sodden shoes. Although he loved the old rambling house he had inherited from his parents, one of the downsides of living in the country just outside of Cardiff was the two mile journey to the train station, he mused. His girl friend, Lisa wandered through from their kitchen with a towel draped over her shoulder. 'That bloody bicycle will be the death of you' she said as she threw the towel at Ianto.

'I like my bike.' Ianto muttered as he towelled his hair dry and headed up the stairs to grab a shower

'I'm just saying' Lisa yelled after him and with a sigh Ianto silently mouthed the words that he had heard from her so many times before along with her, ' The senior information technologist from Cardiff University should drive a decent car'

* * *

By the time Ianto had emerged from the shower and dressed in the soft cotton sweatpants and long sleeved tee shirt he favoured around the house, Lisa was dishing up their Thai food which had just been delivered. As Ianto wandered into the kitchen, she turned and gave him a brilliant smile, reminding Ianto why he had fallen in love with her in the first place.

'Guess who I finally met today?' smirked Lisa

'I dunno' Ianto shrugged, 'the Queen?'

'No' Lisa paused to give full effect to her pronouncement, 'our new next door neighbour'

The house that Lisa and Ianto occupied was the mirror image of the large L shaped house next door. The houses had been designed, built and lived in by Ianto's father and uncle. After his uncle's recent death, Ianto's cousins had put the house on the market, much to Ianto's distress

'Really? Well I suppose it will be good to have someone living there at last. I was never happy with the place being empty for so long, although I'm sorry it's not in the family any more'

'Is that it?' demanded Lisa, 'God you are turning into your dad. No who is he? What is he like? What does he do for a living?'

'Ok sighed Ianto 'who is he? What is he like? What does he do for a living?'

Lisa grinned, 'His name is Jack, Jack Harkness. As for the rest, you'll find out tomorrow night,' she said, 'I've invited him to dinner.'

'Great' Ianto rolled his eyes. It seemed to him that, recently, Lisa filled their leisure time with dinner parties and nights out with her many friends. Ianto wondered when simply having a quiet night in, just the two of them, had become so abhorrent to her.

Once their meal was over, Lisa leapt to her feet, 'got some work to do' she said, dropping a kiss onto the top of Ianto's head, 'will you clear up babes?'

'Sure' said Ianto resigning himself to another lonely night watching rubbish on TV whilst Lisa, who was employed by Swansea city council as an IT security consultant, worked on god knew what in their small study.

'Thanks, hon' Lisa was already heading out of the door, then she paused, 'Oh shit! I forgot to put the bins out, could you...?'

'Yeah, no problem'

Ianto cleared up the detritus from their meal, washed up their plates and wiped down the kitchen surfaces. Sighing he pushed his bare feet into the shabby old pair or trainers that he kept by the back door and went out to put their recycling bins out on the street.

* * *

As he was returning; making his way down the unlit side of the house, a sudden spill of light to the right caught Ianto's attention. Their new next door neighbour had switched on the lights in his large conservatory and was standing by the window, looking across his garden. Ianto froze in the shadows and stared at the man who was so clearly illuminated. _Christ_ he thought, _the man is breath-taking _then shook himself _where had that come from?_ The man, _Jack wasn't it_, was clearly taking a break from arranging his furniture. As Ianto watched Jack pulled his tee shirt off revealing a broad smooth chest and a tight, flat abdomen. Ianto swallowed hard, what on earth was the matter with him? _Not gay_ he reminded himself _absolutely not attracted to men. _Nonetheless there was something about Jack Harkness that commanded all of Ianto's attention and left him with a dry mouth and a pounding heart. Jack had wiped his face and chest with his tee-shirt and discarded it onto the floor. Oblivious of Ianto's observation, Jack ran his hand across his chest and gently rubbed the pads of his thumbs over his nipples, Ianto felt warmth pooling in his groin as his cock twitched, he felt his breathing hitch as Jack slid his hand down his body, fingers dipping below the waistband of his jeans. Ianto cupped the bulge of his own erection and, as Jack unbuttoned his jeans and kicked them to one side, Ianto could not help but lean forward to get a better view. _Bloody hell the man was well hung_, Ianto could feel his mouth watering and he wondered what the weight and length of his neighbours cock resting on his tongue would feel like.

Totally naked, Jack stood, forehead resting on the conservatory glass wall, and slowly began to stroke himself. With a hastily repressed groan Ianto freed his own cock from the confines of his sweatpants and began to match his neighbour, stroke for stroke, his cock was harder than he could ever remember it being before. Jack was clearly close to orgasm as his manipulations were becoming harder and more frantic. Panting and rubbing, Ianto knew how he felt, he could feel his own orgasm coiling hotly and he was so close, so close. Abruptly, Jack reached behind himself and pushed two fingers into his own arse. Ianto's eyes widened and witnessing Jack's action was enough to send him over the edge. Biting the palm of his hand to stifle his scream, he spurted hard and strong over the concrete pathway. Leaning against the wall of the house Ianto tried to control his breathing, eyes still on Jack who suddenly and deliberately turned his head to lock eyes with him as his come sprayed across the conservatory glass.

_Fuck_ thought Ianto in a panic. _No way could he have seen me, no way he could know I'm here_. He pushed himself against the wall and tried to fade into the deep shadows surrounding him. His strangely beautiful neighbour sent a blinding smile in Ianto's direction and swiping a gobbet of his own come from the window sucked his fingers into his mouth and wandered back into the main body of the house; leaving Ianto breathless and boneless and more embarrassed than he had ever been before in his entire life.


	2. Chapter 2

Over breakfast the next morning and much against his better judgement, Ianto said to Lisa, 'I saw our new neighbour last night'

'Oh yeah?' said Lisa, 'did you talk to him?'

'No he was...' Ianto ran through a number of options in his head. _Masturbating? Fucking himself with his fingers? Licking his own come from his hand?_ Eventually he settled on '...in his conservatory'

'What did you think?' asked Lisa spreading cherry and almond curd on her toast.

'Erm...he seemed...' once again Ianto ran through a mental list. _Breathtakingly gorgeous? Cock hardeningly desirable? _He coughed, 'Striking' he said finally.

Lisa smiled at him happily, 'He is, isn't he?' she said, 'tonight is gonna be great', Ianto felt his heart sink; he had forgotten that Lisa had invited their captivating and apparently uninhibited neighbour to dinner. Lisa hesitated and pasted a pleading look onto her face, 'will you do your famous lasagne?' she asked

'Oh Lisa!' protested Ianto, 'you invited him, why can't you cook?'

'You are so much better at this stuff than me, please baby'

_Great! A busy day ahead at work and then I have to come home to cook and share an uncomfortable dinner with the man I spied on last night who, coincidently, made me come harder than I ever have in my entire life _he thought to himself whilst producing a weak smile and nodding agreement with Lisa.

Lisa placed a delicate kiss on Ianto's cheek, 'thank you babes' and she swept up her travel mug full of coffee and her car keys and headed out of the door, 'see you later, love you, mwah'

Ianto sat in the wreckage of their breakfast and wondered why he felt more like Lisa's housekeeper than her lover.

* * *

Jack Harkness was sitting in his new kitchen chewing thoughtfully on a slice of toast. If he was being honest with himself he had been wishing that he had not accepted the invitation from the somewhat pushy woman next door to have dinner with her and her partner until last night's "incident" when he was absolutely sure that the partner in question had watched him as he had christened the conservatory. Jack's night vision was exceptional and he had noticed the young man lurking in the shadows of next door's garden even as he was taking his tee shirt off. Jack was pretty sure that he had not been the only one pleasuring himself and had been unable to resist putting on a show for his observer. Now he found that he had a pleasant tingle of anticipation running through him as he thought about getting to know his night-time stalker a little better. Grinning to himself he drained his coffee mug, popped the last crust of his toast into his mouth and headed out to work.

* * *

On his way back from work Ianto was cursing Lisa and her dinner invitations. She had swept out of the house this morning before Ianto had been able to ask her to shop for the ingredients for tonight's dinner which meant not only had Ianto had to go shopping in his lunch hour he was now wobbling dangerously home with a carrier bag looped over the handle bars of his bike. Thankfully he was nearly home, he was running the recipe and the timings for the meal in his head when a large black SUV screamed around the corner on Ianto's side of the road causing him to swerve, lose his balance and fall onto the muddy bank bordering the lane, bumping his head on a small rock.

'Fuck' swore Ianto, struggling to his feet; hastily checking the contents of his carrier bag to make sure everything was still intact. He was vaguely aware that the SUV had skidded to a halt and running footsteps were heading back in his direction.

'Oh my god, I'm so sorry, totally my fault, are you OK?'

Somewhat shakily, Ianto turned round and found himself looking straight into the bright blue eyes of his sexy next door neighbour.

'Yeah, yeah I'm fine' he said as he wobbled slightly on his feet. Immediately he was pulled into a strong embrace, he could feel a chuckle reverberate through Jack's chest

'Yeah obviously' he said, lowering him gently to the grass. 'Sit here and I'll put your bike into the back of the SUV and get you home.'

Ianto put his head in his hands; he was starting to feel a bit sick. Jack hurriedly gathered Ianto's stuff into the SUV and then gently helped him to his feet. Gratefully, Ianto leant against him, smiling, Jack slipped an arm around the young man's waist and steered him toward the car.

'At least I know where you live,' said Jack, 'what I don't know is your name, your partner umm, Lisa, is it, didn't tell me'

It's Ianto, Ianto Jones'

Nice to meet you Ianto, I'm Jack'

'Do you always drive like a lunatic, Jack' asked Ianto drily

'Only when I've been invited to dinner and I realise I haven't any wine in the house'

'So to avoid embarrassment you try to kill the person cooking the dinner and the problem is solved?'

Jack laughed and put a friendly hand on Ianto's thigh, causing the young man to blush furiously. Jack felt Ianto flinch at the intimacy of the action and pulled his hand away with a small frown, 'Sorry,' he stumbled, 'I just thought...um...I was sure last night that...'

Ianto shifted in his seat in an effort to hide his growing erection, _shit what did this man do to him?_ He didn't think it was possible to blush any harder than he was 'I have been with Lisa since university. I'm not...attracted to men'

Jack huffed a bitter laugh, 'So, watching me last night was...what...a little something to get you in the mood to fuck your girlfriend?'

'Oh' Ianto looked down at his hands, 'You saw me'

'Oh yeah' Jack smirked, 'you put on quite the show'

'So did you!' snapped Ianto

'Yeah, we were good together weren't we?' said Jack with a big unrepentant grin, 'I bet we'd be even better...together' he stroked Ianto's thigh suggestively

Ianto swallowed heavily and moved his leg out of Jack's reach 'Look, I'm sorry I spied on you. It was wrong but it doesn't mean anything, it certainly doesn't mean I'm attracted to YOU'

'Ok I get that' said Jack; slightly hurt and a little perplexed, disinterest was not the vibe he was getting from this enigmatic young man, 'loud and clear'

'Good'

'Fine'

They drove back to Ianto's home in silence.

* * *

By 7.30 Lisa was dancing around the house in a state of excitement and her second best dress, fluffing cushions and lighting candles whilst Ianto worked in the kitchen on the meal. He poured himself a glass of wine and took a large mouthful to wash down a couple off paracetamol. He had developed a strikingly coloured bruise along the side of his face where he had come off his bike and his head was pounding. His headache was not being help by the turmoil in his mind; his feelings towards Jack Harkness were confusing and upsetting him. His disastrous foray into voyeurism the night before could have been explained away as a brief aberration in an otherwise strictly heterosexual existence, but his body's reaction to Jack's touch disturbed him greatly. Once Jack had dropped him at home, Ianto had taken a hot shower to ease the ache in his shoulders and side but quickly found his thoughts turning to how it had felt to be held in Jack's arms. It hadn't felt weird at all, it had felt...wonderful and then when Jack had placed his hand on Ianto's thigh...' Standing in the shower lost in his memories, Ianto hadn't even realised that he had been wanking until he had spurted hotly into his own fist. He sighed, as the doorbell rang, this meal was going to be a challenge.

Jack was standing on the doorstep clutching a bottle of wine. He sighed as he rang the doorbell, this meal was going to be a challenge; he couldn't believe how smitten he was with Ianto Jones, he smiled as he remembered how the young man had clung to him as he had helped him into the SUV, he wanted to feel that again but Ianto had made it clear he wasn't interested in exploring this thing between them. The door opened and Lisa stood before him in a dress that left little to the imagination,

'Hi Jack' a blinding smile, 'right on time, come on in.'

Jack edged past her into the large living room, 'Wow, this place is great,' he said appreciatively as he looked around the tastefully decorated room

'Really?' Lisa sounded doubtful, 'I think it's a bit old fashioned but Ianto won't let me decorate.'

'It suits the house' said Jack, 'Um I'd better get this chilled' he brandished the wine, 'kitchen through here?' and he head toward the back of the house.

Ianto was tossing a salad as Jack sidled into the kitchen

' Hi. I...er...bought some Chablis' said Jack uncertainly, 'but it needs to be chilled' then he blanched as Ianto turned to face him and he caught sight of the bruising on the younger man's face, 'oh my god, did I do that to you' he stepped up to Ianto and cupped his face gently, sliding his thumb over his cheek bone, 'I'm so, so sorry' he whispered, 'what the hell did Lisa say?'

'She hasn't noticed'

'Oh Ianto'

For a small moment Ianto leant into Jack, relishing the caress of his large warm hand before he stepped away, 'It's alright' he said, 'looks worse than it is' he dredged up a smile, 'thanks for the wine.'

'Jack, Ianto I'm all on my own in here' Lisa's voice sounded petulantly from the living room. The two men glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

'Go on' said Ianto handing the salad to Jack 'This is ready to be dished up anyway'

* * *

Two hours later, Jack was sure of two things; one, that he really, really liked Ianto Jones and two that he had rarely had to hold onto his temper so tightly at a dinner party.

'So, Jack' purred Lisa, 'what do you do for a living?'

'I'm kinda in special ops' replied Jack

Ianto raised an eyebrow, 'In Cardiff?' he queried

'Yes, of course in Cardiff'' snarked Lisa

Jack laughed, 'I'm sort of on loan to the Heddlu' he said, 'advising on security matters for the Welsh Assembly so it's not quite as James Bond as it sounds.' Ianto smiled at him. 'What do you do Ianto' asked Jack trying to bring the quiet young man into the conversation.

Lisa laughed, 'Oh Ianto is a librarian' she said sarcastically

Jack looked at Ianto enquiringly

'I'm the senior information technologist at Cardiff University' he explained, 'A sort of combination of information scientist, librarian and tech geek.'

'Wow' said Jack, 'impressive.' Lisa snorted and Jack turned to her, 'You advise on IT security – no? Like me?' Lisa nodded. 'Then you must rely on information and access to up to date research. Our advice is only as good as the information we get from the controllers and co-ordinators of that intelligence. People like Ianto make a real contribution to the safety of the city and the country. They can retrieve and filter huge amounts of info and select the relevant from the rubbish. I have nothing but respect for people like that.'

Lisa blushed and Ianto gave Jack a soft and grateful smile.

* * *

Jack's little outburst more or less bought the evening to an end. He thanked Lisa politely and complimented Ianto effusively on his cooking. As he was opening the front door, Ianto grabbed a torch from the hallway table, 'I'll walk you down the path' he said, 'It's a bit of an ankle snapper in some places.'

'Thanks' smiled Jack and he leant in a kissed Lisa on the cheek 'It was a lovely evening. I promise to send Ianto back quickly.'

'Oh take your time' Lisa was already heading up the stairs, 'I'm going to have a bath and go to bed'

Jack and Ianto made their way slowly and in silence down the uneven slate paved pathway which twisted towards the road through tall rhododendron bushes, the circle of light from Ianto's torch dancing in front of them. _God he so gorgeous_, thought Jack _but I can tell he's conflicted about what he's beginning to feel around me_. On impulse he turned to Ianto in order to…he wasn't quite sure what, but his foot slipped on the lichen covered path and he lurched into the younger man. Ianto grabbed at Jack and the pair of them tumbled gently into the bushes.

It seemed like an eternity to Ianto has he lay there under Jack. His body felt hypersensitive, his mind registered every point of contact between them, every soft scrape of fabric, every throbbing pulse, every inhalation resonated throughout Ianto's body. Through the double layer of their shirts, Jacks nipples were brushing against his own and Ianto thought he might come from that sensation alone. He didn't seem able to speak, he just lay looking into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen, their mouths were close enough for each to swallow the others breath.

Jack couldn't help himself. He moved the smallest fraction of an inch and captured Ianto's mouth in a kiss. He knew Ianto was ambivalent about the attraction between them and the small part of his brain that was still thinking clearly did not want to frighten the young man off. Ianto, apparently, was having none of Jack's scruples; Jack was thrilled to find a tongue pressing insistently against his lips. Joyfully he opened his mouth and allowed Ianto to explore the wet heat inside. Then as quickly as it had begun, it was over. Ianto pushed Jack off him and scrambled to his feet.

'Told you it was treacherous' he said

Jack was confused, 'Ianto…'

Ianto would not look at him, he gestured somewhat wildly, 'just round that bush and you are at the gate, path is a bit easier from this point on,' he babbled, 'Um..thanks for the wine , see you' and he turned and almost ran back to the house.

'Ianto'

'Leave me the hell alone!'

The front door slammed and Jack was left alone and frustrated.

'Fuck' he murmured.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been three weeks since the ill-fated dinner party and Jack was beginning to realise that Ianto was deliberately avoiding him, unlike Lisa who, irritatingly, seemed to take every opportunity to pop into Jack's house for coffee. Apart from the fact that Jack had snogged, and been snogged by, her boyfriend, which made him slightly uncomfortable around her, he just did not like the woman. Partly, he told himself, it was because of the off hand and derogatory way she spoke about Ianto but Jack was also honest enough to admit to himself that he saw her as a rival and an obstacle to getting to Ianto. Jack was beginning to despair of every getting a chance to talk to Ianto again until something Lisa was saying permeated through into his consciousness

'…so I said I him "what's the point of me insisting you take sandwiches to work when you go to Borodino's anyway?'

Jack knew Borodino's, it was an expensive and highly rated deli and sandwich bar not far from the university library where Ianto worked. 'Oh,' said Jack casually, 'Does Ianto often eat there?'

Lisa huffed in annoyance, 'only every Wednesday' she said, 'he says it helps get him through the week to have that to look forward to although why he has to waste our money of gourmet sandwiches I don't know'

'I don't think he eats enough' Jack mused, 'the boy is far too thin.'

'What?'

'Nothing' said Jack.

* * *

The following Wednesday Ianto was settling into his usual place in his favourite sandwich shop when a cheerful American voice broke into his thoughts.

'Ianto? Fancy seeing you here'

Squashing the flutter of excitement in his chest, Ianto twisted in his seat, 'hello Jack'

'Can I join you?'

'Could I stop you?'

Jack settled happily into the seat opposite Ianto and stole a piece of cucumber from his plate, 'We need to talk' he said, 'I want you to know that...'

Ianto sighed; he had been hoping to avoid this confrontation. He held up his hand, 'let me stop you right there,' he said firmly, 'I've already apologised for my behaviour when I spied on you and the...' he hesitated, '...episode in the garden we can put down to a combination of tiredness, a mild concussion and alcohol. I'm sure you are a nice man, Jack, but let me make it plain. I have no interest in you sexually. I love Lisa and there is no chance of anything ever happening between you and me. Ever. I don't know how I can make it any clearer to you.'

Jack looked hurt, 'During that "episode" as you so charmingly put it' he said, 'I seem to remember it was you that kissed me. It was your tongue, was it not it, that was wrapping itself around my tonsils and I'm pretty sure it was your cock that was grinding against mine.'

'It was a mistake and one I am not likely to repeat'

Jack put his hand on Ianto's, 'Yan, please' he said softly, 'There's something between us, I can feel it and I know you can too. What are you scared of? Why won't you give us a chance?'

Ianto pulled his hand away, he couldn't look Jack in the face, 'I love Lisa,' he reiterated. 'Why don't you find someone to love too?'

Jack looked into Ianto's eyes, 'I have. I have found someone. Someone so brilliant, I can't help but love him.'

'Stop it, Jack' whispered Ianto, 'please.'

Jack stood up, 'Ok.' He said sadly, 'I get it. You love Lisa. You won't let yourself love me. But...you can't stop me loving you.'

'I know' replied Ianto, 'but I can ask you to try, please.'

'But it won't make me happy and I don't think it will make you happy either.'

'I am happy' declared Ianto defensively

Swiftly, Jack bent down and kissed Ianto passionately. Ianto couldn't stop himself, Jack's lips were soft but insistent and they felt so good. It felt right and natural to Ianto to open his own mouth and let Jack's lithe tongue dance with his own. His eyes fluttered closed as he gave himself up to the kiss. Jack's hand tangled in the soft hair at the back of Ianto's head pulling him closer and eliciting a small moan of pleasure from the young man. Just as swiftly Jack released him, smiling as Ianto leaned forward to try to maintain their connection.

'I don't think you are' said Jack.

* * *

**Two weeks later**

'God what is wrong with you?' snapped Lisa. 'Are you even listening to me?' She stood in the doorway of the living room wearing her coat, her handbag on her shoulder.

Ianto looked up from his book and squinted against the sunlight behind her, 'Sorry? What?'

Lisa crossed her arms and huffed discontentedly, ' the last two weeks you have been walking round with a face on you like your puppy died, you've barely spoken more than three words at a time and if I wasn't fucking Gary at work I would have forgotten what a cock looked like.'

Now she had Ianto's undivided attention. 'What?'

Lisa sighed, 'Oh c'mon Ianto don't pretend to be anything but relieved. We've been over for a while we've just been too lazy and comfortable to admit it.'

Ianto blinked hard, tears stinging, 'but...I love you' he whispered

'No you don't Ianto; if you did you would have noticed that I have been moving my stuff out a bit at a time over the last couple of days.'

'I love you' repeated Ianto

'Yeah, well I don't love you, not any more.'

'Lisa' for the first time Ianto registered that she was wearing a coat, he frowned, 'You're leaving me' he said unemotionally.

Lisa gave him a mocking round of applause, 'Gary's outside waiting for me' she said, 'I won't see you again, Gary's got a job in Edinburgh and I'm moving up there with him next week.'

Ianto sat in stunned silence.

Lisa gave a bitter laugh, 'can't even pretend that you want me to stay, can you? Goodbye Ianto'

The slamming of the front door behind her sounded like freedom coming into the house.

* * *

Ianto didn't know how long he had been sitting on the sofa, with his book still in his hands trying to feel something, anything at the thought that his long term relationship had just ended. He knew it must have been a while because it had been bright and sunny when Lisa had left and now twilight was creeping into the room. No matter how he dissected what had just happened, overwhelmingly all he could muster was a feeling of relief. Lisa was right he realised, he didn't love her and probably hadn't for quite a while.

Ianto stood up and wandered round the house, running his fingers over the furniture reconnecting with the home that had always been his, never theirs. He wandered into their, no, his bedroom at the rear of the house and stood in the darkened room looking out over the gardens. He could see Jack moving around, pulling down the blinds in his conservatory and felt the familiar jolt of excitement in his belly that always accompanied a glimpse of his gorgeous neighbour. The thought that he had desperately been trying to suppress finally forced itself into the front of his mind, _now Lisa is gone I can finally be with Jack._

He looked down into the conservatory below him. After the first night when Ianto had watched him and especially after Ianto had rejected his advances, Jack had made a point of pulling the blinds every night but from his elevated viewpoint Ianto could see, through the clear glass of the roof, Jack moving around with a feline grace. _I want to be with him_ Ianto realised _I've wanted to be with him from the first time I saw him._ He laughed aloud 'I'm in love with a man' he said to the empty house, 'I love Jack Harkness'

Ianto looked around for his shoes, _I'm going over there_ he thought _I'm going to tell him that I've realised he was right, that there is something between us and I've finally found the courage to admit that I want that_. He turned back for one more glimpse of the man he loved and froze. Jack was at the table pouring wine when a tall, thin dark haired young man walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his chest slipping his fingers inside Jack's shirt. He seemed to whisper something into Jack's ear which made him laugh and turn in the younger man's embrace. Ianto stood stunned as Jack pulled his companion into a heated kiss, his hands sliding to cup his buttocks and pull him in closer.

Ianto could not tear his eyes away as Jack and the dark haired man stripped each other of their clothes without breaking their kiss. He watched as the two men kissed their way across the room to a large rattan day bed, Jack twisted them as they lay down so that the young man was underneath him and began to kiss his way down his body. Ianto felt his breathing catch, as Jack carefully and gently encouraged his partner to spread his legs widely so that he could run exploratory fingers over the soft sensitive skin of the perineum. Jack leant down and sucked the very tip of the younger man's penis into his mouth and Ianto groaned, imagining how wonderful that must feel. From the way Jack's companion was writhing under his ministrations Ianto's imagination wasn't even coming close. Suddenly the young man surged up and into Jack's arms as Jack sheathed himself fully in his lover's body and the two men began moving in unison. Jack's hands were sliding over the younger's stomach, hand pumping his cock, his partner's hands roamed over Jack's arse squeezing and stroking, fingers sliding inside him until both men shook with the strength of their orgasms.

Ianto groaned as his own erection throbbed hotly inside his trousers. He had restrained from touching himself whilst watching the two men below him but as Jack pulled the young man into his arms and began tenderly caressing the boys pale skin whilst kissing him passionately. Ianto thought of the kiss they had shared in the sandwich shop and the memory of the softness of those lips sent his hand into his pants to stroke himself. He watched Jacks large tanned hands moving over the pale skin of his dark haired lover, Ianto could almost feel them on his own skin; grasping his cock in his right hand he slid his left hand over the muscles of his forearms imagining it was Jack. He told himself that it was Jack's strong fingers wrapping around the delicate bones of his wrist, guiding his movements, controlling his pace until, gasping Jack's name, he came hard against the window.

With a reminiscent smile, thinking of the time he had watched Jack do something similar, Ianto swiped his finger through his come, he looked at it with curiosity and tentatively licked it. He pulled a face then gave a small chuckle, _better get used to the taste_ he told himself. He looked down into the conservatory, the two men were dozing tangled closely together, Ianto looked at the dark hair of Jack's lover, curling slightly over his forehead, _god_ he thought, _he looks like me, _ then he sat down on the bed, a huge smile breaking across his face; _he looks like me, Jack still wants me. _Happily Ianto went into the bathroom to shower and make plans in his campaign to seduce Jack Harkness.

* * *

Jack woke cold and sticky with his arms full of a pale dark haired Welshman. For one glorious moment of ecstasy he thought it was his beautiful next door neighbour before reality hit him and he realised that this was not Ianto but David, an economics student Jack had picked up in a Cardiff club a couple of weeks ago mainly, if he was honest with himself, because he bore a passing resemblance to the object of Jack's affection. This was going to be their last night together as teaching was over and David was heading home to Scotland. Jack pulled a warm blanket over the two of them and pulled David closer, planting a soft kiss in the sleeping man's hair, they had had a lot of fun together but neither of them was looking for anything long term. Jack rolled onto his back and staring up at the spring night sky began to make plans in his campaign to seduce Ianto Jones.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto had passed a peaceful and comfortable night. He had expected to at least be a little sad that Lisa had gone but had instead he had slept well and had the most amazing dreams about Jack. He had woken up with a smile and a sticky abdomen. His smile stayed with him as he showered and ate a late breakfast.

It was Saturday and Ianto did not have to work so he decided to take advantage of the mild weather to do some work in the garden. He had always enjoyed gardening, as it reminded him of time spent with his Tad. When Ianto had been a boy, he and his father would spend hours in the garden in spring, summer and autumn, planting, weeding and pruning. In the dark winter months they would plan their planting schedule for the following year. He still felt close to his Tad in the garden and it saddened him that not only had he never managed to get Lisa interested in gardening but she also tried to dissuade him from spending time out there because she thought that 'grubbing around in the dirt' as she put it, was beneath him.

Carrying his special unbreakable gardening mug full of coffee Ianto wandered into the garden at the back of the house. He slipped his shoes off to feel the damp grass between his toes and cast a guilty look back at the house before he remembered that Lisa wasn't there to criticise him. He couldn't help himself; he threw back his head and laughed aloud

'Someone sounds happy' said an amused voice from behind the lavender hedge

'Hi Jack' smiled Ianto

Jack stuck his head over the hedge and gave Ianto a blinding smile, 'walking the estate?' he asked

Ianto blushed, 'just getting re-acquainted with my garden. I like it out here, watching things grow and flourish, kinda puts everything into perspective, ya know?'

Jack nodded as he surveyed the plot; even to his uninformed eyes it was stunning 'Wow it's beautiful. Did you do all this?'

Ianto nodded. 'Me and my Tad'

'I'm impressed. I don't know a weed from a daffodil'

Ianto smiled shyly, 'I'd be happy to give you a few pointers if you want' he looked up at Jack from under his lashes, 'maybe you could give me some in return'

'Are you flirting with me Mr. Jones?'

'A little bit, yeah'

Jack moved closer and lowered his voice to a sexy purr, 'and what would Ms Hallet say about that?'

'Not a lot. She left me'

Jack took a step back, 'What?'

Ianto nodded, 'Yesterday, she's gone to Scotland with the man she was fucking behind my back.'

Jack's face turned stony, 'I see' he said

Ianto frowned, 'Jack?'

'Did you think that I wouldn't work out what was behind your sudden change of heart?'

'I don't know what you are talking about' stammered Ianto, 'but, you see, I've done a lot of thinking and...'

'You know how I feel about you' said Jack, 'so this is what, a way to stroke your wounded ego? Ditched by your girlfriend so you lead on the pathetic gay guy next door who is hopelessly and stupidly in love with you to make yourself feel good before you regretfully tell him that you really like him but not in that way'

Ianto was hurt, 'Jack! No'

But Jack was already walking back toward his house; 'I thought you were better than that' he threw over his shoulder, 'I thought you were kinder'

'Jack!'

'Fuck off, Ianto, stay away from me!'

Ianto flinched as the slamming of Jack's kitchen door echoed across the garden, 'well, shit' he said.

* * *

Jack stormed into his living room, threw himself down on the sofa and stared up at the ceiling. After half an hour or so, he sat up, put his head in his hands and groaned loudly. _What the hell is wrong with me_ he thought, _it's not like me to over react like that, it's not even as if the boy had done anything wrong, besides I've been a rebound shag before and it didn't bother me like this_. He got up and wandered through into his kitchen and spent ten minutes gazing blankly as his coffee machine before deciding he wasn't thirsty. _It wouldn't be as good as Ianto's anyway, _he mused, remembering the nectar that had been served when he had eaten dinner with Ianto and Lisa. Oh god, Ianto! What had he done? The boy had finally reached out to him after weeks of Jack's pursuit and Jack had pushed him away because he was scared. _Wait, what?_

'I'm scared' said Jack out loud, 'I'm scared because I have never loved anyone with the intensity that I love Ianto Jones, but I do love him.'

* * *

Jack went back into his garden, he was hoping that Ianto would still be outside but there was no sign of the young man. Jack sighed and then looked around; because he had moved in at the end of January he hadn't really explored his land properly. He mooched disconsolately towards the end of the garden and spotted a small white gate embedded in the high hedge. Jack opened the gate and walked through into a fairy tale. A small orchard of apple, cherry and plum trees, covered in blossom, ran the width of both gardens and under the trees was a vision that almost took Jack's breath away. Ianto Jones was stretched out on a blanket, fast asleep.

Jack stood drinking in the sight. Ianto was dressed in a deep red tee-shirt and black jeans; he wasn't wearing any shoes and Jack could barely tear his eyes away from the young man's long, delicate feet. _God he is so beautiful_, he thought. With careful, silent steps Jack drew closer and sat down next to the sleeping man, leaning in he could see Ianto's long dark lashes resting on his cheek and for the first time he noticed a very faint smattering of freckles on the bridge of the up-turned nose. A soft breeze wafted through the trees dislodging a small scattering of petals, which floated down, and rested in Ianto's dark hair. Jack thought he had never seen anyone look so adorable. Almost without thought Jack leant down and brushed his lips across Ianto's soft red mouth. Ianto stirred in his sleep and murmured 'Jack'

Jack smiled, 'Hey, beautiful' he whispered

Blue-grey eyes looked into his own, 'Jack, you came back'

'Yeah, sorry about that' said Jack, 'I freaked out a bit and over reacted.'

'So...are we going to try for...' Ianto's sentence tailed off uncertainly

'For an 'us' 'supplied Jack, 'I'd like to if you would'

'Yes, please' said Ianto, pulling Jack down for another kiss.

For a little while, kissing was enough, exploring each other's mouth, tangling tongues, sucking and biting. Then more was needed, hands began to roam, slipping under tee shirts, fingers stroking the defined abdominal muscles, pinching hard nipples. Tee shirts were discarded and zippers undone and suddenly breathing was difficult. With a degree of self control Jack had no idea he possessed he pulled himself away from his mapping of Ianto's body.

'Are you sure about this' he gasped

In reply, Ianto pulled Jack's jeans off, to be followed seconds later by his own. He cupped his hand over Jack's steel hard cock, hot and throbbing thorough the soft cotton of his underwear, and taking Jack's hand placed it on his own erection

'Some stuff I'm not ready for yet' he told Jack with a small lascivious grin, 'but this...this is just brilliant'

Jack laughed delightedly even as the feeling of Ianto's hand insinuating itself into his boxers and grasping his erection made his hips jerk, 'yeah' he moaned, 'brilliant'

Under a pink and white canopy of tree blossom Jack and Ianto bought each other to orgasm spilling copiously across each other. Jack swiped his finger through their combined release and offered it to Ianto who sucked it into his mouth.

'Hmm tastes better than just mine' he said

Jack grinned, 'obviously we are better together' he grinned.

Ianto chuckled, 'yeah'

'So' said Jack, 'Where do we go from here?'

'Dunno' replied Ianto, snuggling closer to Jack and softly blowing apple blossom petals off his chest causing his nipples to harden 'this is all a bit new to me.'

'Well, I was thinking maybe...dinner...a movie?'

Jack could feel Ianto's broad smile against his skin, 'are you asking me out on a date?'

'Yeah'

'Even though I've already put out?'

'Even though'

Ianto pretended to consider for a minute or two 'Mmm, not sure, besides I'm thinking you might be a bit old for me' he said. Laughing Jack rolled on top of him, lining up their rapidly re-hardening dicks

'You are so gonna regret saying that, you cheeky brat.'

Ianto's eyes were bright and happy and dancing with mischief, 'Oh yeah, you gonna punish me, sir?' his voice faltered as Jack thrust against him and arousal spiked again.

* * *

A couple of hours later the two men still naked, carrying their clothes but with their arms wrapped around each other wandered back to Ianto's house. Once in the kitchen, Jack pulled his jeans back on a reached for his tee-shirt only to have Ianto snatch it away from him

'New rule' said Ianto 'no tee-shirts in the kitchen'

Jack ran his eyes over Ianto's equally naked torso and licked his lips, 'OK' he agreed, 'I guess I can live with that'

Ianto turned away to make them both a coffee, 'So,' he said diffidently, 'I was thinking that maybe tomorrow...'

'Oh SHIT' Jack interrupted

Ianto turned startled and raised an eyebrow at Jack who was slumped at the table with his fingers tangled in his hair tugging viciously, 'what?'

'I forgot' moaned Jack, 'oh shit. Shit!' he thumped the table with his fist, 'SHIT!'

'Jack you are starting to scare me, what?'

'I'm flying to Washington tomorrow'

Ianto's face fell, 'how long for?'

'Two weeks' said Jack despondently

Ianto moved across the kitchen to where Jack was seated and pulled him to his feet and into his arms, holding him tight.

'Ok then, two weeks' he said kissing Jack on the forehead, 'I'll pick up your post, keep an eye on the house, Skype with you as often as possible and be here when you get back.'

'Yeah?'

'Yeah, why not? It's just two weeks out of the rest of our lives'

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto's lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it softly, then released it to kiss him gently, 'See' he said, 'this is why'

'Why what?' asked Ianto

'Why I can't help but love you'


	5. Chapter 5

**15 days later**

Wearily Jack let himself into his dark and silent house after what felt like the longest two weeks of his life. Normally, Jack enjoyed these security conferences, he enjoyed the opportunity to talk with others working in the field and Washington usually offered the opportunity to make new and interesting "friends". This time, however, things had been different, Jack found he had no inclination to go out and seek nocturnal company or catch up with old bed fellows; choosing, instead, to sleep alone every night. He had also found that, despite texts, e-mails and 3 hour long Skype conversations, he had missed Ianto desperately. The recollection of the warm Saturday afternoon he and Ianto had spent pleasuring each other had sustained him through his lonely nights and more than a few boring meetings. His flight from Washington had landed at Heathrow in the middle of the night so rather than drag himself back to Cardiff jet lagged and exhausted he had booked into a hotel. He had slept late, had a long hot shower and a leisurely breakfast then retrieved his car from the airport long stay car park and set off home.

Twilight was falling as Jack pulled into his driveway; he was disappointed to see that both houses were in darkness. He had sort of hoped that the young man would be waiting to welcome him home but, sadly reminded himself that strictly speaking they hadn't even been on a date yet so he had no right to expect anything from him. _We are not a couple_, he told himself, _hell we're not even fuck buddies_, _we're...I'm not sure what we are really; we never got a chance to discuss it. _Lugging his suitcase behind him, grappling with his laptop case and duty free purchases and struggling with his door key he shouldered open his front door and dumped everything in the cloakroom just off the hallway. He sat disconsolately on the stairs and ran his hand though his hair.

_I really, really wanted Ianto be_ _here_ he thought, _I thought we were getting so close, I missed him so much and he said he missed me too; I must have misread the whole situation, I'm reading too much into one sunny afternoon fumble. Six months ago he was happily living with Lisa he'd never even kissed a man. Maybe I'm just an experiment for him, nothing more. _ Jack rubbed his hands over his face, he felt like crying. _I'm jet lagged_ he told himself, _I'm tired, that's why I'm feeling like this._ Although he was cold and thirsty somehow he could not muster the energy to stand, the thought of walking to the kitchen and making a coffee for himself seemed too much to contemplate. He sat miserably on the stairs as the hallway got darker and darker.

* * *

Suddenly Jack felt his mobile vibrate with a text message. He looked; it was from Ianto, _probably some insincere apology for not being here to meet me_ thought Jack, listlessly he opened the message, it was short and to the point,

'_Strip'_

Jack could feel a huge grin crawl across his face; his lethargy left him and he got to his feet and pulled his clothes off in record time. He sent a text to Ianto,

'_Naked and awaiting instructions'_

Almost immediately his phone chirruped again,

'_Go into the kitchen, on the table is one of my ties – blindfold yourself'_

Jack shot into the kitchen like a scalded cat, curled in the middle of the table was a red silk tie. Jack picked it up with shaking fingers. As he wrapped the soft material around his eyes, he felt himself harden. A strong pair of arms wrapped themselves around him from behind; delicate, thin fingers caressed his nipples and travelled down over his stomach to fondle his balls, a thumb was swiped across the leaking head of his cock and a soft kiss was planted on the throbbing pulse point in his neck. Ianto's voice whispered in his ear,

'Do you trust me?'

Jack couldn't make his voice work, he nodded

Ianto bit his ear lobe, 'I said, do you trust me?'

Jack swallowed heavily, 'I trust you'

Ianto's hand slid down Jack's arms and their fingers tangled together, 'Come with me'

Jack allowed Ianto to lead him out of the kitchen and though into the conservatory. He was gently pushed down into the large peacock chair that usually was just inside the door but seemed to Jack to have been moved into the centre of the room.

'Sit here and close your eyes' Ianto's voice said, as his fingers loosened the knot holding the blindfold in place 'I'll tell you when to open them' Obediently Jack closed his eyes, sighing a little as he felt Ianto move away from him. After a few seconds Ianto said 'OK, you can open your eyes'

Jack opened his eyes and gasped. The conservatory was light by dozens of candles, tall church pillar candles, small tea lights and floating candles in beautiful translucent shallow bowls filled with fragrant water. Flowers were everywhere, tall elegant lilies, large white cabbage roses. Sprawled on the day bed was Ianto Jones, his porcelain skin rendered almost opalescent by the soft candlelight, naked and slowly stroking his erection. Jack made as if to stand but Ianto shook his head.

'Stay put' he instructed, 'I watched you so it seems only fair that you get to watch me.' He smiled gently, 'pick a number from one to four

Jack settled back in the chair and slid his hand over his belly towards his erection, eyes fixed on the beautiful sight that Ianto was presenting. He ran his tongue over his dry lips and murmured 'two'

'Two' Ianto nodded. He reached over to the ice bucket where a bottle of champagne was chilling and took out an ice cube. He ran it over his soft red lips, then deliberately dragged the melting ice down over his chin, he tilted his head back as he moved it over his throat. Jack was stroking himself and sweat was pooling on his chest as he struggled to hold off his orgasm.

'Slowly,' cautioned Ianto, we have a way to go. Ianto ran the melting cube over his nipples, laughing delightedly as Jack's breathing deepened and became even more irregular. Jack leant forward in the chair, tugging hard and moaning Ianto's name, Ianto turned onto his side and matched jack's actions. Eventually he swiped what remained of the ice over the head of his cock, hissing at the juxtaposition of the cold ice and the heat of his erection. Holding the ice cube carefully he coated it thickly in the pre-come pearling at the tip and then, with his eyes fixed on Jack, slowly sucked it into his mouth. That was too much for much for Jack and screaming Ianto's name he sprayed his come over the tiled floor.

As Jack came down from his orgasm he looked across at the beautiful young man who had surprised him so much. Ianto was sprawled on his back, eyes tightly closed, pulling hard on his cock, shaking as he came silently into his fist. There and then Jack vowed to coax a more vocal expression of passion out of his love, if it was the last thing he ever did. Still trembling from the strength of his own climax, Jack staggered over to where Ianto was lying and snuggled next to him, caressing his soft white skin and placing tender kisses along his tense jaw line. As Ianto relaxed from his intense release, Jack turned his head and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, 'Oh Ianto,' he whispered lovingly, 'I missed you so much'

Ianto smiled shyly, 'I missed you too, Jack' he sighed softly and his eyes roamed around the room, 'I wanted to show you how much.'

Jack chuckled, 'You certainly did that, the place looks amazing, you were amazing. I've never had such a brilliant welcome home'

Ianto leant over and pulled the champagne out of the ice bucket, handing it to Jack open as he reached down for two crystal champagne flutes, moving quickly as some of the wine spilled over Jack's chest. After they had both taken a deep swallow, Ianto carefully took the glass from Jack's hand and placed it next to his own on the small side table, sliding the bed and grinning up at Jack from beneath his eyelashes Ianto licked the spilled wine from Jack's chest and stomach, pausing to suck it from where it had pooled in Jack's belly button.

'God , Ianto,' groaned Jack, 'what you do to me'

Ianto kissed Jack's chest, 'it's not over yet, one, three or four?'

Jack's smiled widened, 'um...one?'

Ianto chuckled deep in his chest, 'good choice' he said as he sucked one of Jack's nipples between his lips, teasing it with his tongue and chewing on it gently with his teeth before slowly tasting his way down towards Jack's rapidly filling cock.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack's breath caught in his throat as Ianto licked and nibbled his way down his body. Ianto grazed Jacks hip bones hard with his teeth and then eased the spot with gentle licks and sucks that had Jack hard and weeping despite the strength of his recent orgasm. Ianto nuzzled against Jack's cock making his hips thrust upward involuntarily. Ianto chuckled as he by-passed the urgent erection, pausing only to blow softly on the tip, making Jack moan piteously then nudged his thighs apart and carefully sucked one of Jack's balls into his mouth.

'Oh God, Ianto' Jack whimpered as Ianto ran his tongue over and around Jack's left testicle, sucking gently before releasing it and pulling the right one into the teasing wet heat of his mouth. He could feel them getting harder as Jack edged closer to coming for a second time. 'Yan,' he panted, 'gonna come soon' With a small slurping sound, Ianto released Jack's testicle from his mouth,

'Not yet' he gasped, 'Turn over'

Jack rolled onto his belly, groaning as his erection rubbed against the coarse cotton of the day bed cushions. Slowly and carefully, Ianto kissed his way down the length of Jacks spine, ensuring that his own erection dragged over Jack's heated skin every inch of the way. Jack's hands were reaching behind him, desperate to touch but this did not suit Ianto's plans at all. Scooping up the discarded blindfold, Ianto captured Jacks wrists, bound them loosely and pushed his hands above his head.

'Oh God' Jack was almost sobbing with arousal and passion and the need for release, 'please, Yan, please'

With Jack restrained, Ianto returned to his task kissing each and every vertebrae of Jack's spine until he reached his main goal, Jack's gorgeous arse. Parting Jack's buttocks, Ianto leant in and swiped his tongue over the soft sensitive flesh, swirling around the eager puckering of Jack's entrance before pushing his tongue deep inside his lover. Jack almost levitated off the bed.

'Fuck, Yan!' he panted breathlessly, 'where the hell did you learn to do that' then he stilled as he remembered just how much of a novice Ianto was and a spasm of fear and suspicion encircled his heart and compressed his lungs, he struggled to look at Ianto over his shoulder, 'where **did** you learn to do that'

Ianto cheekily bit Jack's left buttock, then appeased the red mark with a gentle kiss. 'You think I spent the two weeks you were gone cruising the gay bars, honing my skills?' he teased. Jack buried his head in the cushions, the tips of his ears had gone red, Ianto sat back, astonished, 'you do,' he exclaimed, 'you think I cheated on you.' He moved away from Jack and lay next to him, Jack rolled onto his side to face his lover. Ianto's heart ached at the uncertainty and fear he saw in Jack's eyes. He ran his thumb over Jack's cheekbone and over his lips, 'Jack,' he said slowly, 'relax. You are still and always will be my one and only. I'm a librarian and a tech geek, research is what I do. I wanted to be perfect for you so I spent the two weeks you were away watching a lot of gay porn, reading one or two decent books about gay sex and, thanks to a never ending supply of bananas, learning to do this...' and with no warning he slithered through 180 degrees and took Jack's erection deep into his throat.

Jack gave a yelp, then a deep moan and gasped, 'let me guess - number three?'

Ianto did not bother to release Jack's penis from his mouth as he responded, ' mmm hmm'

Vaguely, Ianto was aware that Jack was frantically disentangling himself from the tie that was still restricting his hands; he felt Jack's large warm hands grasping his arse pulling his own hard cock into Jack's impatient, moist mouth. As the two men suckled at each other a bizarre game of follow the leader began, Ianto swirled his tongue around the crown of Jack's penis and Jack reciprocated, making Ianto groan. Jack groaned around Ianto's cock, the extra stimulation making him thrust deep into Jacks mouth. Jack, taking the hint, thrust gently causing Ianto to relax his throat to take him deeper. Pleased with his performance, Ianto hummed, Jack's pulled his mouth off of Ianto's penis with a strangely erotic pop as he gasped, 'gonna come, gonna uh..' Ianto hummed some more and quickly felt Jack's copious release sliding down his throat. Jack pulled Ianto closer, drew him back into his mouth and sucked him to orgasm.

* * *

Panting, the two men released each other, Jack tugged Ianto back up and into his arms, lazily licking the sweat from any patch of Ianto's skin that he could reach. He huffed a quiet laugh into Ianto's hair.

'I was right' he said 'we are fantastic together'

'Hmm' murmured Ianto sleepily; he snuggled closer, kissing Jack's chest and wrapping his arm possessively over Jack's stomach.

Jack placed a small kiss on Ianto's temple; his attention was caught by the contrast that Ianto's pale skin made against his own lightly tanned body. A full moon had risen and its cool argent light was pouring into the conservatory competing with the candlelight, painting the room and the two lovers in shadows of silver and gold

'Look at us,' he whispered, his voice redolent with love and wonder, 'we look beautiful, we are brilliant'

Ianto raised his head and squinted at their bodies, tangled together, 'moonlight and sunshine' he smiled

'Snow and desert' said Jack, stoking first Ianto's arm and then his own abdomen

'Vanilla ice-cream and caramel sauce'

Jack laughed, 'hungry are you?'

Ianto blushed, 'starving,' he admitted

'Mmm me too' said Jack, 'not sure what to do about that tho'. I don't want take away but I'm not up to cooking...you, Mr Jones, have worn me out'

Ianto pulled himself out of Jack's embrace and looked at him severely. 'When I said I wanted this to be perfect' he said, 'Did you imagine that I would not think about food? There's a lasagne on a low heat in your kitchen. It will be ready once the garlic bread is done – say fifteen minutes?'

Jack sat up and kissed him 'Have I mentioned how much I love you' he asked him

Ianto's smile was incandescent, 'You may have done but it's always pleasant to hear again'

Jack pulled them both back to recline on the day bed, 'love you' he kissed Ianto's forehead, 'love you' a kiss to the tip of his nose. 'love you' a deep lip bruising kiss with a tentative caress with tongues.

Ianto sighed into Jack's mouth then pulled away as Jack's stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly. 'Right' he said, 'a quick shower, **quick** Jack whilst I do the bread, then you can set the table whilst I clean myself up and we'll eat, OK?'

'Or we could shower together' suggested Jack hopefully

'Or we could eat before morning' responded Ianto laughing.

Jack got up and wandered toward the door that lead to the main body of the house, then paused and ran back to capture Ianto's mouth in another deep kiss, 'missed you' he whispered through a smile

Go on, Cariad, I'll be here when you get back'

A small frown crossed Jack's face, 'Cariad?' he questioned

Ianto blushed, 'It means beloved' he stammered, 's-sorry, I didn't think..'

Jack's smile was so bright it eclipsed the moonlight, 'I like that, I like that a lot' and with a happy laugh he headed out to shower.

* * *

Later when they had both showered, Jack and Ianto were eating together at the scrubbed pine table in Jack's kitchen. They had finished most of the large pan of lasagna that Ianto had bought with him, all of the garlic bread and the rest of the champagne. Now a comfortable silence had fallen between the two. Jack was stroking the back of Ianto's hand and every now and then Ianto lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed Jack's fingers. He smiled,

'This is good' he said

Jack raised an eyebrow and sucked the tip Ianto's thumb into his mouth

'Being peaceful, being together, being...' Ianto trailed off and blushed

Jack released Ianto's thumb and leant forward, 'what, sweetheart' he asked, 'being what?'

'Being happy' whispered Ianto

'Weren't you happy with Lisa?' Jack asked without thinking and then mentally kicked himself _smooth Harkness_ he told himself _bring up the ex-girlfriend _but then Ianto surprised him once more

'I thought I was' he said reflectively, 'until someone showed me how little Lisa really thought about me, until they made me see that being loved was not just about being what the other person wanted me to be it was about being loved for who I am'

'Oh Yan' Jack stood and pulled the younger man into his arms. He nuzzled the soft curling hair, 'will you stay with me tonight, please.' Ianto smiled and tugged Jack towards the stairs, then he stopped suddenly. Jack had a frisson of fear that Ianto was going to make some excuse and go home but then Ianto giggled,

'I don't know where your bedroom is' he admitted

Jack gave a loud peal of laughter, scooped Ianto off his feet and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Ianto sprawled naked across Jack's huge bed, listening to Jack move around in the bathroom_. So different to Lisa_ he thought, she had always been in there for a good hour, often coming to bed after Ianto had fallen asleep, _almost like she didn't want to be with me_. There was no danger of that with Jack who was in and out of the bathroom in record time and with a flying leap joined Ianto on the bed and pulled him in a strong hug. Ianto snuggled in and rested his head on Jack's broad chest placing a tentative kiss on the nearest nipple. Jack entangled their legs and splayed his hand over Ianto's belly before sighing in contentment.

'So' said Ianto anxiously, 'did I do OK?'

'Holy shit, are you kidding me?' grinned Jack, 'I have never had such a brilliant time' he kissed Ianto , 'thank you.' Then he pulled back and looked at Ianto with a small frown, 'except...' he said

Ianto looked worried, 'what? What did I do wrong?'

'I believe you offered me four choices. We did choice two and that was brilliant and choice one which was incredible and choice three was mind blowingly awesome but...when do I get choice four'

Ianto smiled, 'choice four was pretty much what we are doing now' he admitted.

'Mmm, four might just be my favourite' purred Jack as he pulled his lover closer.


	7. Chapter 7

When Ianto awoke the next morning the muscles of his face ached as if he had spent all night smiling in his sleep. For a while he lay just luxuriating in the sensation of having Jack wrapped around him and the feeling of being loved and cared for that he had never experienced before, not even in the early days of his relationship with Lisa. Jack had his fingers tangled possessively in the thick thatch of Ianto's pubic hair and his morning erection was pressed against Ianto's hip, his soft snuffling breath raising goose bumps on Ianto's chest. Carefully Ianto pulled the sleeping man closer to him and began to gently card his fingers though the soft brown hair. A pair of sleepy blue eyes looked up at him and a soft kiss was planted on his chest,

'Hello' smiled Jack

'Hello, yourself' said Ianto

'You stayed' Jack's smile got even bigger

Ianto chuckled, 'I was trapped underneath you. You're no lightweight, you know!'

Jack pouted, 'Are you calling me fat?'

Ianto pulled him up and kissed him, 'you are gorgeous' he told him seriously, 'and…I love you.'

Jack pulled back slightly and looked hopefully into Ianto's face, 'you love me?'

Ianto smiled happily, 'how could I not?' he responded, 'you were right that day in Borodino's – we are brilliant together and you are so perfect.'

Jack was gently tracing patterns on Ianto's cock with his finger tips, 'can I show you how perfect?' he whispered, 'you made last night all about making me feel wonderful, can I make you feel like that now? Please? Let me Ianto, say yes'

Just the teasing feeling of Jack's fingertips dancing and sliding over his erection was making it almost impossible for Ianto think, never mind formulate a sentence so he contented himself with simply spreading his legs and thrusting his hips upwards towards the tantalising touch. Jack pulled a pillow from the head of the bed and positioned it under Ianto's hips. He gazed down at Ianto's blue eyes, pupils blown with lust and passion and noted the slight apprehension on the young man's face. Jack stroked Ianto's cheekbones and placed a reassuring kiss on his lips. "I'll be gentle' he promised, "I won't hurt you' Ianto gave him a small smile and a nod which Jack interpreted as both understanding and permission. 'Do you trust me?' he murmured capturing Ianto's pert nipple between his teeth. Ianto gave an affirmative whimper. 'Relax' said Jack softly as he ran his fingers over the delicate and sensitive skin of Ianto's perineum, 'let me take care of you' Jack slowly stroked the puckered entrance that Ianto felt was throbbing in time with the throbbing of his erection, somewhere along the way Jack had found some lube and a heavily slicked finger was seeking entrance.

'Breathe for me sweetheart'

Ianto had never felt anything remotely like it. One finger had become two, had become three and the sensations that those questing digits were causing were stealing breath and thought. Ianto did not think his cock had ever been so hard, not even when he had first spied on Jack, nor when they had pleasured each other on the orchard, pre-come was almost streaming from the head of his cock and he was moaning wantonly. 'Jack, please, in me, please.' He could feel the broad blunt head of Jack's penis straining at his anal entrance

'Are you ready, sweetheart' panted Jack

'Please' sobbed Ianto

Carefully, slowly Jack eased himself into Ianto, 'god' he grunted, 'so hot, so tight'

Ianto desperately tried to push himself further onto Jack's cock, all he wanted was to feel Jack fully sheathed inside him. He had no words to describe the pleasure that he was getting from Jack's actions, no emotional barometer to measure the feelings that this wonderful, beautiful man was encouraging in him.

* * *

Jack was completely inside his young lover now and he paused to allow Ianto to get used to being so completely filled. Blues eyes met blue eyes and Jack leant forward to steal a kiss. As soon as their lips to touched, Ianto sucked Jack's tongue into his mouth encouraging him to use it to fuck his mouth the way he wanted him to fuck his arse

'Move' he groaned, 'Jack please'

Slowly, at an almost glacial pace, Jack withdrew until only the head of his penis was inside Ianto and then surged into him, targeting Ianto's prostate. Jack looked at Ianto to see that the young man was stifling his cries by biting down on his wrist. 'No' gasped Jack reaching up and dragging Ianto's hand away, pinning it to the bed, 'want to hear you, want to hear how I'm making you feel, want to hear you come.' He began to power strongly into Ianto, his movements becoming erratic as his own release curled hotly at the base of his spine and he gushed copiously inside Ianto for the first time. Almost simultaneously Ianto came hot and strong across his own belly and Jack's chest screaming Jack's name into the peaceful morning.

* * *

Sated and sweaty the two men lay in each other arms. Jack moved as if to withdraw himself from Ianto but was stopped by Ianto's hand on his hip. 'Stay' murmured Ianto, 'please. I don't want to lose you from inside me yet.' Jack settled back down onto Ianto's chest, lazily licking come from his nipples making him shudder.

'God I love you so much' murmured Jack.

Ianto was stroking the soft skin of Jack's shoulders, 'I love you too' he whispered, It's scary how much'

They kissed tenderly, Ianto moaning a little as Jack's cock slid out of him. Jack snuggled closer, god he didn't think he would ever get close enough to this incredible young man. After a while Jack shifted to rest his chin on Ianto's chest and look up into his face, 'Can I ask' he said, hesitantly, 'why do you try to be so quiet when you come?'

Ianto blushed,' Lisa' he said simply. Jack raised a quizzical eyebrow and Ianto sighed, 'our relationship was...not great.' He said, 'well you saw what she was like, selfish and self absorbed. Sex was always just about her so we'd fuck until she came and then she'd leave me to finish myself off but she didn't like her post coital snooze disturbing.'

'I gotta say this,' said Jack, 'and please don't hate me for it, but she is an out and out bitch and you are better off without her. Plus she is crazy; you sound so hot when you come you just made me come harder'

If possible Ianto blushed even more, 'sex with Lisa wasn't about sharing emotion or about communicating love not like...' he stumbled to a halt

Jack slid two fingers under Ianto's chin and forced him to look into his eyes, 'not like..?' he prompted. His heart sang when Ianto looked him straight in the eye and smiled.

'Not like it is with us'

And there it was – within those simple words, the first link of a golden chain of love and contentment that bound the two men together for a lifetime. A chain that would only get stronger and more robust over the years but that would always be grounded in the wonder and love of that moment when they had first claimed each other. Jack and Ianto would always use that first moment of mutual realisation, as a benchmark for their future happiness and that moment would always shine the brightest. It sparkled a year later when they completed their civil partnership and again five years after that when their daughter was born from a surrogate; it was tested six years on when a post doctoral student developed a massive crush on Ianto and Jack's jealousy was revealed as a force of nature and again 4 years later when they nearly lost Jack to pneumonia; It shone as bright and as splendid as that first time on the day that their daughter presented them with their grandson and throughout it all, Jack and Ianto loved each other with a never diminishing passion. They just couldn't help it.


End file.
